


The One in which Oliver Realises What a Nerd Felicity is

by CJ_fics



Series: MTV Ship of the Year Marathon Fics [7]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Olicity Fic Prompt, Olicity pre-relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4390943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJ_fics/pseuds/CJ_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity doesn't show up at the foundry, Oliver panics and then learns something new about Felicity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One in which Oliver Realises What a Nerd Felicity is

“Where is she?“ Oliver asks for what Roy feels in the thousandth time.

Roy and Digg share a look of annoyed amusement as Oliver paces the foundry – from the training area to Felicity’s station and back – while alternately checking on his phone and running a hand on the back of his head.

“She won’t answer my calls!” Oliver exclaims exasperatedly. “She always has her phone on her! Do you think there’s something wrong?”

“She said she’s busy –” Digg starts, hoping to console Oliver with a mature voice.

“But she always has her phone with her!” Oliver insists, interrupting Digg, then proceeds to rant in a way that would have made Felicity Smoak proud (had she been on the scene. “Maybe she’s been kidnapped. Or maybe she’s sick! Or maybe Palmer’s making her work over time! Felicity is never late! She always shows up on time! She’s always here. And she always, always answers my calls. I mean, what if I was in danger? Or I needed her help? Or what if I was dying or something like that? Did she even think about that possibility before deciding to ignore my calls? Huh? But what if something’s wrong with her? What if she’s being tortured right at this moment? I’m going to look for her!”

Before Oliver could leave the foundry in a rush, Digg blocks his way to the stairs.

“Oliver!” Digg warns, “Didn’t she send you and me a text an hour ago?”

“Well, yeah…”

“What did the text say?”

“Guys, it’s a slow night in Starling. I have something I need to do tonight at home. See you tomorrow. Don’t kill or harm yourselves or I will be pissed off,” Oliver replies without even looking at his phone, quoting Felicity’s text.

“OK. So, she’s busy,” Digg says, trying not to grin at the desperate puppy dog look on Oliver’s face. The boy had it so bad.

“But that was an hour ago, Digg!” Oliver argues, “She hasn’t answered any of my calls! Maybe there’s something wrong! A lot can happen in an hour!”

Before Digg or Roy could stop him, Oliver swept past Digg towards the stairs.

“I’m just going to go check!”

—————-

Oliver parks his Ducati in front of Felicity’s townhouse. She had told them in her text that she was going to be home, which was a relief for Oliver. Because he didn’t want to pull a Palmer and track her cellphone. That would have been a desperate thing to do, Oliver reckons.

Keeping in mind that she may be in danger, despite the lights being on in her porch and in her living, Oliver slowly and sneakily makes his way to Felicity’s home. He could see from the front window that her bedroom lights were on. Instead of heading for the front door, Oliver had opted to sneak in through the front window to have the element of surprise on his side. You know, just in case she was being held hostage in her own townhouse.

As he quietly opens her bedroom window, he could hear Felicity from her bedroom.

“Dammit, dammit, dammit! No!” she cries.

Panicking, with his heart in his throat, Oliver foregoes any kind of stealth, pushing himself through her bedroom window to roll on to his feet so he could run to where she was.

“Felicity!” he shouts, rushing towards her.

“Oliver!” Felicity gasps, her hand on her heart, her phone flying out of her hands and a bowl of popcorn precariously jumping on her bed as she gasped before landing safely, a few kernels tumbling out of the bowl. She was sitting in her bed with her laptop and tablet spread across her knees.

Oliver absently notes that she’s wearing a tight black and red tank top with an X in front, and a pair of jammies with stylised faces of a man and a woman.

“Are you OK?” Oliver asks, reaching a hand towards her shoulder to make sure that he’s not hallucinating.

“What are you doing here?” Felicity responds.

“You screamed,” Oliver says, his heart rate returning to normal.

“I did not!”

“Yes, you did! You said, ‘Dammit, dammit, dammit. No!!!’,” he insists.

“Well, the other ship had a lead on us,” Felicity answers, reaching down to grab her phone from the floor, “I think they’re using bots! I don’t know how they could vote that many times in like ten minutes. It’s logistically and technically impossible. Unless they’re setting up multiple accounts and then voting from those accounts. Or maybe they’re setting up multiple accounts and running bots on those accounts! That’s it! That’s how they’re winning! Ha–”

“Felicity?” Oliver interrupts, “What are you talking about?”

Seeming to remember that he was in the room, Felicity blushes, “What are you doing here, Oliver? Is there an Arrow emergency? Do I have to go to the Arrow cave–”

“Don’t call it 'Arrow cave’,” Oliver insists.

“Did you get my text?” Felicity continues.

“Yes, I did,” Oliver says with a frown, “You weren’t answering my calls.”

“Oh! Sorry, I thought it was a slow night,” Felicity responds sheepishly, “My phone’s been occupied. I didn’t think I would need it for calls tonight.”

“You never ever not answer your calls, Felicity!” Oliver growls, “I was worried! What’s so important that you thought I wouldn’t call?”

“Hey!” Felicity growls back, standing from her bed to step closer to him, “I am not at your beck an call, Mister! I don’t have to answer your call anytime you call me! I –”

“It’s not that, Felicity,” Oliver interjects apologetically.

“– told you that I was unavailable tonight! I texted you and Digg! And is it too much to ask that I get a night off?!? I have a life outside of you, Oliver Queen!” Felicity shouts, “And I can take a night off when I want. It’s important because Mulder and Scully are losing to Bangel and Spuffy!”

“What?” Oliver asks, confused. He steps closer to her to hold her upper arms, “What’s a Mulder and Scully, and a Bangel and Spuffy?”

“That’s what you get from what I said?” Felicity questions.

“Of course, you’re not at my beck and call. Of course, you can have as many nights off as you want or need. Of course, you have a life outside of me,” Oliver conceded, running his hands up and down her arm gently, “I know that.”

Felicity gasps at the feel of his hands on her, “Good.”

“I was just worried,” Oliver says.

“I know,” Felicity responds.

They smile at each other, dopey-eyed, for a few minutes.

“Mulder and Scully? Bangel? Spuffy?” Oliver asks.

“Oh,” Felicity blushes, and looks down, “There’s thing thing on the internet. There’s a poll on the best 90’s ship.”

“Ship?”

“RelationSHIP! A fictional one,” Felicity explains.

“And?”

“And I’m voting for my fave, Mulder and Scully!” Felicity answers as if Oliver was slow.

“Bangel and Spuffy?”

“They’re opposing ships from Buffy the Vampire Slayer,” Felicity responds, “They’re huge ships as well. And Mulder and Scully are losing to them!”

Oliver looks at her with fond adoration mixed with a bit of exasperation. She disappeared on him for this?!!?

Only Felicity Smoak.

“How can I help?”

/end

**Author's Note:**

> Original post: http://outoftheclosetshipper.tumblr.com/post/122749091643/prompt-from-doubledeez06-thank-you-the-one-in


End file.
